Assigned
by Batline Nevermore
Summary: Rules are made to be broken. It's just not simple.


_AN: Sonic and Co., along with other Oc's that don not belong to me are under full ownership of the respected owners. Any character I place in the story that has any resemblence to another is pure coincidental unless I speak otherwise. I gain no profit from this. So..._

_Let's Start!_

**Assigned**

Chapter One

It was another ordinary day in Glaston, Section 8 of the Ociverse. The sunn was shining, the grass green, and the characters with free time shooting the breeze. A lemur named Rei observed this as the OCs went about their business. She jotted down another order and gave a beaming smile to yet another blue Amy recolor before turning around and dropping it. She hated those types.

Jimmy's-the restaurant- was booming today. It was Sunday, so most of them are relaxing from hours of servitude. Shuffling through tables, she checked to make sure everyone was helped. A yellow hedgehog hanging with his tan fox friend caught her eye. He winked at her and snickered. Much to his surprise though, she licked the bottom of her lips. He paled, looking around frantically. She took a glance at the clocks, smiling to herself. It said 12:09 on her time.

"What time does it say?" asked an eagle over her shoulder. Rei almost started at her size and looked at the other, larger clock.

"4-48:15" she stuttered. The eagle cackled.

"My hours coming up." she whispered, walking away. Rei rolled her eyes and headed back to the counter. Everyone's hours are coming up. Elise, a brown hedgehog, smiled and took the order quickly.

"You don't have much time to waste, Minnie. Go home." the crowd at the table nearest looked up shocked. Rei stared on forward, nodding with a half smile. Only when she was home, on the less sunnier side of Glaston, did she scowl at the mirror. The blue tank top and shorts was all she could find in this hell and still fix her hair into a white bob. Damn the Hours. She's still as valuable as the rest. Just because she had less time...

The clock went off, and she was transported.

Shadow the hedgehog glanced up, realized that his view of King Tut was blocked, and looked back down at the tour guide brochure. Rei's ears drooped.

"You could at least pretend to be happy I'm here." she looked about, staring at the museum artifacts. He scoffed.

"Just like you could at least have picked a proper dating place?"

"I didn't pick the muse-"

"Exactly." He stood up, making one side of his eyes smaller than the other. "You didn't say where the date was at all. I'd think that you'd be more precise since you have less time and definitely need more." She bit her tongue, remembering the rules of OC/Official shipping. He makes up 50% of how much time she had to spend with him. That time, multiplied by her age plus zero, is the length of her life.

She barely had a year to go. "I'm sorry." She muttered looking down at the clock. 48:37. She had less than 25 minutes left. She sat beside him and looked at the brochure as well. "We'll go to a concert next time. And I'll be less of a bitch."

"Don't, it makes you slightly more unique than the others." He looked up, leaning foreward. She froze in place. A kiss would give her the extra 20% from the Organization. An extra hundred and forty days to live as a fan-character.

But he just stood there, watching her. Not kissing her. She closed her eyes,breathing deeply. "You're...you're not gonna do it, are you?"

"I can only do this if you earned it. You know the drill. Smile, Laugh, Hug, Kiss, Requested audience, Sex. You are at a smile, and not trying." She turned away from him and walked off, ignoring just how empty the museum is. "You have 7 minutes." She whipped back, shocked. But he remained in that same silent cold persona. Like always. He looked back at his card and his mouth twitched. "Amie is next after you."

"Oh hell," she whispered resting against the glass of the young king.

"Indeed. But I can't deny her. She earned a lot."

"Only because she's a sue!" she snapped. He glanced up, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yes, but the Mary-Sue status comes with benefits."

"I don't consider being hated by all of my comrades, sleeping with all the characters and cutting into your one hundred hours schedule neat benefits. Sounds like a whore." She heard the clicking of heels and cursed. "I stand corrected." Shadow chuckled as the hedgehog in question came into view, giving Rei a spark of energy. She now had seventy days added.

"I'm surprised you're still here, Minnie." Amie was a perfect version of the Sue stereotype. She looked just like Official Amy Rose with dyed black clothing. She had unlimited life, every Official boy around her finger, and all the time in the world.

And used it to torture her inferiors. "Don't worry about me."

"I don't. But you're cutting into my time. I have five hours with him."

"And you have thirty seconds." Shadow stood up, patting Rei on the back. "Hopefully, next time will be better."

"Right, just like last time." Amie smiled as Shadow hooked an arm around her waist, jumping as he cursed slightly. "What's wrong babe?"

"The band!" he shouted to Rei, who just remembered. "You didn't tell me what-" She watched as they zapped away and headed home. Thanks to not planning ahead, she had to bus it back. The driver, the same yellow hedgehog, recognized her, but said nothing. Male Ocs weren't to mingle with female Ocs outside of necessity. Another rule. She went all the way to the back of the bus and stared out the windows, watching all kinds of them pass by. Hybrids. Recolors. Relatives. Gary-Sues. All trying their best to improve themselves. But in the end...she looked back at her hands. They all are controlled.

Glancing back out, her heart stopped. "Stop the bus." He did so, and watched her thoughtfully as she stepped off. She was headed for the Chinese restaurant. He kept on driving, mind darting between options.

She peeked into the window, a smile gracing her features. A purple chameleon was chatting with a recolor. The same one she ran into before, the blue Amy. She walked by, gained the girls attention, and saluted the girl as she headed for the counter. "Another seven Bill." The lynx never deterred from his work on the wine glass. Rei always wondered if it was the same one he washes everyday.

"Don't waste your money. You know what'll happen when you get home."

"My time was earlier today, I might go unfixed."

"You might?" he thought about it. "You get the regular human hours. Eight of which, you sleep. Seven of which, you work. Thirty minutes of which, you spend with you're assigned shipper half. The rest...well now what exactly do you do with your free time?"

"Drink myself into a stupor. Then fuck the brains out of the nearest male to me."

"I'm sure. Wouldn't you're shipper be disappointed and you deleted?"

"I'm disappointed with my shippa." she joked. He laughed.

"Really, I thought you'd like the brooding type of guy."

"I brood enough for the both of us. I wish I had a male Oc to rock my ship with..." she shut her eyes. "And isn't old enough to be my father," She added quickly to the smirk Billy was giving. He shook his head, tossing a carton onto the counter.

"Go, before I take away your will to do so." She smiled, slamming two silver coins on the table a striding out. As she left, she turned to wave back and realize that someone was watching her. The guy with the recolor.

Espio.

She ran home, having only forty minutes of freedom. Back at the apartment, she shut the door and breathed deeply. It was a simple home, with plush black couches, a white kitchen and a modest TV set. She stepped over the green rug, wishing it was purple like _him_. He may not be Shadow, but she had a thing for wanting the impossible. She passed the table and went downstairs to muse her predicament in the basement. Kerosene lamps were lit, giving a glow around the whole spacious room. It was more ordained with a bed, some junk piled in the corner due to scavenges in the junkyard, pictures of Nny and some works of hard tinkering. On one wall was a large orange calendar and a daily timer countdown. She had 210 days now. Sitting back, she reached for the well snuck food...and realized it was upstairs. She ran up, took the food and turned. But she stilled completely all of a sudden. _No, _she pleaded.

The Writer was here.

_What the hell is that? _Hissed a girl's voice. Rei hid the bag behind her, knowing it was useless. The Writer saw all.

"Food, mother." The bag, through no will of her own, was lifted in front of her in her own hands. "I bought it."

_Don't you remember what food you like?_ Chinese food. She loved Chinese. Had she gone to the basement first, the safe point, she would have enjoyed it.

_Sweets. Cakes. Pastries. _And just like that, her carton of ribs and rice became a box of cakes before her eyes. "Oh. I must have forgotten. Thank you mother." She felt the presence ripple with joy, before disappearing. She bolted for the basement and huddled in the cot that rested there. She gripped the sheets, screaming into the pillow. It was only an hour later, around dusk when she heard the sound of scratching, did she raise her head. She ran back up the stairs.

A bubble floated in her living room, and the presence of the writer was there but not focused on her. It started out with a dot, then a line. More lines, a face; possibly doglike...

_She's creating..._thought the Oc, taking a seat in the hall and watching carefully. Another character? For what purpose? She tilt her head as the process quickened and the body floated about, gaining clothing. It was a dog all right, much younger than her with yellow fur. A Labrador. She held her breath as the girl was finished, eyes closed and green goggles just above them, clad in a silver jumpsuit. On the bubble, a name was slowly being written and the character just began to breathe. Mi-

The neck of the girl twisted back, knees bending forward as she gave a cry of anguish. Rei covered her mouth in shock. She was being scrapped.

Suddenly, the bubble was flung out the window into the yard. The junkyard. Rei went out the door and scavenged the area, before finding the soaked shaking body. She picked the child up and walked back into the home, running back in the basement even though the writer wasn't present. It laid there in the bed curled up, and Rei slowly unfolded her like paper. She grimaced as peachy ooze clung and snapped before her. It didn't move.

"Mi!..." she shook the kid. "Mi! Wake up!" Rei almost regretted her words. Because the puppy did just that.

"Mimi..." the biggest purple eyes stared up at Rei. She darted her view around the room looking for an excuse to stop staring at her. A roar from Mimi's stomach gave her one. The box of cakes on the floor was kicked to the kid. She blinked at it, then looked up. "Mimi..."

"Eat." Rei stated. And once again, the child did just that. Usually, a character is built with full knowledge of her objective and basic functions. A scrapped character was never born. A deleted one is dead. Technically, she was feeding a baby fetus.

In the Ociverse, the rules are simple. You are created by the Writer with a name, appearance, personality and objective. You live off of 30% the attention and desire of your Writer, 50% of the Official you're Shipped to, if you are. The Official's relationship to you benefits your lifestyle and life span. Official's have one hundred hours a day. You most likely have 24. Better the relationship, better the life.

But, as Rei shook her head, it's not that easy. Their moods can change, favoritism can play in. You can demote if you don't show up, abuse, insult or otherwise dissatisfy the Official. The other 30% goes into the judgment of other Ocs, Officials you're not shipped to, and other Writers.

Don'ts are precise. Ocs cannot marry Officials, nor can an Official actually confess or admit love to an Ocs. Ocs with an assigned Shipper can't have a relationship other Ocs or other Officials. Ocs cannot go against the Writer's wishes.

Rei leaned back and took a breathe. She wasn't a sweet, giddy photographer like the Writer wrote. Nor did she have a fascinating interest (that should've grown into love weeks ago) for Shadow the Hedgehog. She was a feisty waitress at a bistro with a rebellious streak and the hots for a certain ninja Official.

And now she just took in a newborn preteen Oc that isn't supposed to exist.

It was no longer another ordinary day in Glaston, Section 8 of the Ociverse.

_An: This is merely a test of twisting the typical OC story. No fluff what so ever. Just what happens to our characters when we're not paying attention through their dystopian little minds. I don't think it was done before in this form so...what the heck. Other Ocs are allowed (even Mary Sues) to make a guess appearance. Please give me a heads up on what you think!_

_Also, I'll be catching up with my other stories as well. I'm back!_


End file.
